Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #4 in the series. The family is living in the past in Four Corners being helped by The Seven. The kids get into more trouble and two weddings will occur. Will the family ever get home? Warning: Disciplinary spankings of adults who act like kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who **(I haven't forgotten about the screwdriver)**, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #4 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure,**_ _**A Holiday Adventure Continues **_or _**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**_, you may want to read those before this one.

Once again, I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories!

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives – to – be) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble.

**Warning: Swats, talk of and actual spanking of an adult.**

**Chapter 1**

_They both chuckled and kissed passionately again. Jenny sat with Gibbs' arms around her and they remained in silence for a while thinking about the kids. Then they began talking about the upcoming wedding._

"Why don't we invite Mary and Chris to have their wedding here with us?" Jenny asked. "I've spoken to Mary about her guests and they all seem to be the guests we would have invited."

"I think it is a great idea. It will also give us a cover for the fact that we are supposed to be married already. If it is alright with them, it is alright with me. The only ones we haven't met are Judge Travis and Billy. Chris said The Judge will believe us and is a very fair man to deal with. Chris also said that even though Billy is a nine year old boy, he'll keep our secret. It seems that Chris is a surrogate father to the boy and has had to discipline him before." Gibbs said with a chuckle, "I bet Billy walks 'the straight and narrow' with Chris."

Jenny said with a smile, "Yes, Mary has shared some stories about Billy. All in all, he is a good and obedient child. Maybe our children should take lessons from him." Jenny said with a smile.

Gibbs smiled at that thought and said, "I'll talk to Chris about the weddings tomorrow." Gibbs gave Jenny one more kiss and said, "Alright, bedtime for you!"

When Jenny began to protest, Gibbs gave her a mock glare, lightly swatted her backside and said, "It may be you taking lessons from Billy in a minute."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. She was tired, though. She gave Gibbs one last kiss and retired to her room. Gibbs soon retired to his own room also. Soon, the couple would be sharing a room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs woke to the smell of coffee and an argument from the boys' room.<p>

When he reached the room he heard Tim say, "No Jimmy, that is not a good idea."

Tony replied, "All I am saying Jimmy is Dad is going to 'go all old west on you' and tan your hide if you try."

"It doesn't matter guys, it is my duty to try." Jimmy spoke nervously, but confidently.

Jimmy's back was to the door, so he never saw Gibbs lean on the door frame. When his siblings' eyes went wide, he knew they were not alone. He slowly turned and with dread focused his eyes on the individual in the doorway.

Jimmy gulped when Gibbs said, "Tim and Tony, I hear Miz Nettie and the girls in the kitchen. Go and eat some breakfast while I speak to Jimmy."

The boys did not have to be told twice. They knew Jimmy's plans were dangerous and that their dad had rules about danger. They also knew that they were in the line of fire if they didn't tell what they knew. They hoped that Gibbs knew that if they couldn't talk Jimmy out of it, they would have told him.

As they passed by Gibbs, Gibbs gave them each one hard swat to the backside. "We were going to tell, Dad." Tim said as he rubbed his backside. "Man! Dad gets his message across in one swat," Tim thought.

"Ow, Dad! It is true. We were trying to talk him out of it first." Tony said with a pout.

"Uh huh. That is why you only got one swat. Consider it one of my many ways of saying good morning." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

When Tony began to protest, he got the "Gibbs glare" and wisely asked, "You hungry Tim? I am. Let's get some breakfast. See you Jimbo."

Tim and Tony quickly left Gibbs' presence.

* * *

><p>When the boys left, Gibbs turned to a very nervous Jimmy and commanded, "Spill."<p>

"Uh, well Dad, I was talking to Nathan and he said he is having a hard time with the robber that you shot in the shoulder. He said he isn't sure he can save his arm. He may have to amputate. That is barbaric! I can help him. I know I can. It only takes a few simple medical procedures that are not known here." Jimmy began rambling on about how the procedures were done.

Gibbs decided to stop the rambling by giving Jimmy one quick swat to his backside.

Jimmy reached back to rub and nervously took a few steps back.

"No, Jimmy." Gibbs uttered those words and turned to leave. He was finished with the conversation and expected obedience from one who would normally have fallen apart with one swat.

"I am going to help Nathan and you can't tell me what to do! It is my duty as a doctor to help." Once Jimmy realized he had just yelled at Gibbs and told him he was going to disobey anyway, he almost passed out.

Gibbs just turned and with a glare that would have turned water into ice, grabbed Jimmy by the arm. At this point, Jimmy knew he had made a mistake.

When Gibbs reached Jimmy's bed, he sat and pulled Jimmy across his knee. Without another word, he began swatting the backside in front of him. It only took five swats to have a sobbing Jimmy across Dad's knee. Gibbs stood and pulled him into a quick hug and said, "Jimmy, I already explained to you kids that I expect immediate obedience when it comes to dangerous situations. So much can happen while helping this criminal. Another gang member, which we did not know about could arrive on the scene and who knows what could happen? There are so many scenarios that could play out."

Jimmy went to protest about the fact that he had an oath, but was stopped when Gibbs lifted his hand in a stopping motion. "Beside the fact that I will not tolerate you putting yourself in danger, did you stop to think about the fact that you could change the future with any techniques you show Nathan?"

"No, Dad. I didn't think about that."

"I'm proud to have a son that is so caring of others that he is willing to risk his life. The only thing is, I will not allow you to do so. That criminal should have thought of the consequences before he got himself shot. Talking about consequences, do not risk getting them. What do you kids call it? Oh yeah, the Wrath of Gibbs." With that said and with a smirk at Jimmy's expression, Gibbs walked out. He really needed that coffee now.

Jimmy stood in shock at Gibbs' last comment. He never realized Gibbs knew. Jimmy thought, "Oh, who am I kidding, Gibbs knows. He just knows. It won't stop me, though. I'll just have to be extra careful not to get caught. As for the future, I do the procedure without Nathan's help so he can't see what I do." With that thought, Jimmy sealed his doom with Gibbs.

* * *

><p>When Gibb reached the kitchen door, he had to smirk at Tony's conversation with the family. The girls were in the kitchen helping with breakfast as per their groundings. Tim, Ducky and Nettie were also listening. Everyone was laughing at Tony's antics.<p>

"I'm telling you guys, this engagement between Dad and Mom reminds me of a movie." Tony began.

He was suddenly interrupted by Ziva. She said in exasperation, "Oh, what a surprise, another movie reference!"

"Zee-vah! Zee-vah! Zee-vah! When will you learn that your comments will only make me want to continue my references?" Tony said with a handsome megawatt smile.

"Tony, when will you learn that your references will soon get you a muzzle?"

The family began laughing at the two siblings' antics as Tony continued his reference.

"As I was saying, Mom and Dad's engagement reminds me of the great John Wayne's comment in _McLintock!_. The one when he was referring to Becky and Devlin's engagement. He said something like, 'Well that will be the first engagement that started out with a spanking.' See, I told you that Mom reminds me of Maureen O'Hara and Dad reminds me of John Wayne."

Everyone laughed except Nettie. Tony thought it was because the movie reference was from the future and she did not understand it. That was part of it, but what the family didn't realize was that she was the only one with a view of the kitchen door. She saw Gibbs and Jenny listening in. Jenny had arrived just in time to hear the movie reference. When Tony realized there was more to Miz Nettie's "straight face," he paled. "They are standing at the door, aren't they?" Tony asked Miz Nettie. She nodded solemnly.

"Hey Gibbs, do you remember the time that John Wayne spanked his little brother off camera when his brother made comments about John Wayne's relationship with his girl in _West of the Divide_?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"Why yes, Jen. I do believe Tony and I need to 'discuss' movie references and how they can be dangerous to one's backside." Gibbs said, hiding his smirk.

"Uh, Mom. Dad. I didn't know you knew so much about John Wayne and his early years. That movie is from 1934." Tony said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Tony, we do know a lot about his movies. We also know that he was a real advocate for corporal punishment in his movies. Since you like him so much, why don't I 'take a page out his book'? Follow me to the woodshed. I'm sure John Wayne used those too. Let's see. Got one! He almost used one in _The Shootist_ when he was upset with Ron Howard. The only thing is, I won't almost use one." Gibbs said knowingly.

Tony reluctantly and slowly followed Gibbs to the woodshed. He could have sworn he heard snickering from the kitchen when he was shutting the kitchen door. "Me and my big mouth." Tony thought as he walked behind Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. Any new name has been totally fabricated. **

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Talk of and actual spanking of an adult. Also, there is a mild spanking of two minors. **

_Tony reluctantly and slowly followed Gibbs to the woodshed. He could have sworn he heard snickering from the kitchen when he was shutting the kitchen door. "Me and my big mouth." Tony thought as he walked behind Gibbs._

Tony followed Gibbs to the woodshed, walked in and closed the door behind him. He watched as Gibbs pulled the paddle off the wall and shivered as he watched Gibbs crook his finger at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jimmy sat gingerly and thought about the task at hand. He knew that there were times an extremity had to be amputated. There were certain circumstances where it could not be avoided, especially when it would save someone's life. To him it was barbaric when life and extremity could be saved at the same time. In this case, both man and arm could be saved. He knew that this man may be convicted and hanged for his crimes, but it was his duty as a medical professional to see this task through. As he was thinking of the consequences Gibbs had discussed with him, there was a knock on his door.<p>

Jimmy said quietly, "Come in."

"How are you, my dear boy?" Ducky had decided to discuss this issue with Jimmy, one medical professional to another.

"I'm fine. I mean, my backside has seen better days, but I'm okay."

Ducky chuckled and said, "Well, if you dear children would just learn to behave. I'm afraid our Gibbs just has that father bear instinct and will protect his own at all cost. Now, my boy let us talk about what got you some paternal attention a few moments ago."

* * *

><p>Tony nervously said, "Uh, Dad? Can we just talk about this? I know I don't always utilize that inner voice of mine, but…..."<p>

With a lifted eyebrow, Gibbs said, "Uh huh."

"But Dad, you have to see the correlations between you and my movie references."

"Uh huh, come here."

Tony slowly made his way over to Gibbs. Gibbs pulled Tony over his knee, began paddling his backside with the homemade implement and said, "Do not **swat** use your parents' private lives **swat **in your personal jokes. We are your parents **swat** and will be respected as such. **swat** I do not want to **swat** have this conversation again. Do **swat** you **swat** understand **swat** me** swat**, son?" **swat**

"Y-y-yes Dad."

Gibbs let Tony stand and gave him a hug. "Don't make me do that again too soon. Behave for a few days."

"I will, Dad."

There was a moment of silence and then Tony asked, "You know what? I'm glad you are here with us. You are such a constant in our lives. You are definitely consistent." Tony finally confided this with a smile.

Gibbs smiled proudly and walked Tony back to the ranch house.

* * *

><p>Ducky had given Jimmy some time to explain, but he was losing patience. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation."<p>

"I feel I need to help the criminal that Dad shot in the shoulder. Nathan said the outlaw will lose his arm. I know I can save it. We work so much with death, it would be nice to help save someone for a change." Jimmy said with a sigh.

At that moment, Ducky decided to call Jimmy by his first name instead of Mr. Palmer. He knew that it would sound strange to outsiders if Jimmy's "uncle" addressed him in such a formal manner. "James, you know that I am in full agreement with you on saving the arm. Under different circumstances, you would have your dad's blessing. He is only concerned about your safety. He loves you as much as the others. You have been adopted by Gibbs and he never takes his responsibility to his charges lightly. I'm afraid I must agree with him in that I don't want you in danger either and you may change the future with your actions."

"But, what if I do it without Nathan around?"

"Dear boy that still does not alleviate the danger quotient. Then there is the danger to your backside for disobedience." Ducky smiled, but soon realized he had not convinced Jimmy to stay out of the situation.

Ducky continued, "What you want to do is admirable, James. I just think you need to stay out of it. Give me your word that you will obey your father."

"Alright." Jimmy conceded.

Ducky tapped Jimmy's knee and walked out of the room. He now understood what Gibbs meant by having a gut feeling. He just knew Jimmy was not done with this argument. He decided to talk to Gibbs to see if there was an alternative way of helping this man and keeping Jimmy out of trouble at the same time.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Gibbs went to town to ask Chris if he and Mary would like to have their wedding with them at the ranch.<p>

"Chris." Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"Jenny and I wanted to know if you and Mary would like to have your wedding ceremony with us at the ranch. We would make it a double ceremony."

"That sounds fine to me, Gibbs. I don't know about you, but I'll jest be glad when it is over."

"Yeah, me too. Just don't let the girls know that." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Chris laughed and said, "Why don't we go ask Mary and in the mean time you can meet The Judge and Billy."

* * *

><p>The pair walked to the <em>Clarion<em>. On the way they saw a group of boys surrounding a fight in the street. Gibbs gave that familiar whistle when he wanted to be heard immediately. The boys broke apart except for the two actually doing the fighting. Gibbs grabbed one and Chris grabbed the other.

The boy Gibbs had by the collar tried to kick his captor. Gibbs just gave that famous glare and said, "Do not do something you'll regret later son." The boy froze. For some reason this man reminded him of Chris and he instinctively obeyed.

The other boy froze when he realized it was Chris that held him. "Billy Travis, what in the world are you doin' boy?" Billy did not want to "rat" out his opponent, so he said nothing.

Chris looked at the other boy and asked, "John Matthews, wanna explain?" John said nothing.

"Gibbs, would you help your young man back to the jail while I 'talk' to Billy inside the _Clarion_?" Gibbs nodded and walked toward the jail with his 'prisoner' and smiled when he heard Chris say, "If he gives you trouble, handle him as you would yer own. It is what we do around here when youngins resist law enforcement."

* * *

><p>Judge Travis and Mary were talking when Chris and Billy walked in.<p>

Chris nodded his greetings and said, "I just caught Billy and the Matthews boy fighting. Neither one wants to explain."

Judge Travis crossed his arms and glared at Billy. When Billy saw this, he knew he was in trouble. His grandfather meant business when he looked like that. He could scare any criminal with that look. Mary hugged Billy as any mom would and checked for injuries. When Mary saw no major cuts or bruises, she commanded, "Explain."

With tears in his eyes, Billy began his story. "John said something real mean about you and Chris, Mama. He said you and Chris shouldn't get married. He said that any 'spectable woman wouldn't marry the likes of Chris. That is when I punched him."

"While we do not condone fighting, I can see why you would be upset." Judge Travis was angry at the situation, but kept his temper in check. He knew that it was a parent's words that John had spoken. No doubt it was the busy-body, Mrs. Matthews that had spoken those words.

Chris could see that Mary was upset about the comment. "Billy, have a seat. Your Mama and I need to have a word." Billy visibly gulped and The Judge couldn't help but smile, thinking that Chris was going to be just what Billy needed in a father.

Chris and Mary went to the storeroom in the back of the office.

Chris began, "Mary, are you sure you want this marriage? You are a 'spectable woman." He smiled when he used Billy's word.

"Chris, I couldn't be surer of anything else in my life right now. Since when do I care about what the old bitties in town say?"

Chris smirked and said, "That's my girl. What do we do about Billy?"

Mary smiled and said, "He should answer to you since you found him and he is soon to be your son officially."

"Alright. Gibbs is at the jail with the Matthews boy. He came to town to ask if we would like to have a double wedding at the ranch. I'll let you think on it while I deal with Billy."

Mary left the storeroom and the next thing Billy heard was his name being called from said room.

He gulped again and followed the crooked finger that Chris used to motion him over.

Once inside the storeroom, Billy waited for Chris to speak.

"Billy, I am proud of you for protectin' yer Mama's honor." That was the last thing Billy expected to hear. Chris continued, "But, I am about to be yer Pa and as yer Pa I will be doing the protectin' of you and yer Mama. I do not want you fightin' again. If you have a problem, I'm expectin' you to come to me. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Come on, let's get this over with." Chris put his foot up on a small crate and pulled Billy over his knee. He swatted the small backside in front of him twice and let him up. Billy was relieved that that was all he got, but couldn't help rubbing his backside. Those two swats hurt. "I'm lettin' you off easy this time. I won't be so easy on you next time. No more fighting."

Chris pulled him into a hug and Billy said, "I will come to you next time."

"That is all I ask. If you have tried to let one of us know and the fight has to happen, let it be because you had to defend yerself. Don't let it be that you threw the first punch." Billy nodded.

Chris and Billy walked out of the storeroom. Chris said, "Mary, I will be back with Gibbs in a few minutes. I want him to meet Billy and The Judge. You can give yer answer when I get back."

Everyone nodded their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, the Matthews boy did not realize that it was not a good idea to test Gibbs. Gibbs had walked John into the jail and when he released John, John ran to the door. Of course, Gibbs was ready for him. The boy just did not know to whom he was dealing with. When Gibbs grabbed John, the boy kicked Gibbs in the shin. Gibbs decided to take action. He put his foot up on a chair and pulled the boy over his knee. He then proceeded to swat the jean clad backside in front of him.<p>

After two swats, John cried, "You can't do this! Yer not my Pa!"

Gibbs held the boy over his knee, paused the spanking and said, "No, I am not your Pa. You had better be grateful that I'm not because I would have bared your backside if you were mine. As for whether or not I can do this, I am also a peacekeeper. If you remember, I have permission from Chris. You chose to kick me. You suffer the consequences." Gibbs gave the young boy seven more swats and placed him back on the floor. John looked like a very sorry little boy as he wiped the tears away.

"That hurt!" John cried. When he saw Gibbs was unhappy with the sudden outburst, he said, "I'm sorry I was rude and kicked you."

Gibbs ruffled his hair and said, "It was supposed to hurt. Take me seriously next time." Gibbs decided to take the apology. It was no use to explain to him about the rule he had about apologizing. He then asked, "Where is your Pa?"

"Don't have none. My Pa died of the fever a year ago."

Gibbs felt sorry for the little guy. Just then, Chris walked in and saw that John had been crying. "I see that you pushed Mr. Gibbs' patience.

John nodded.

Chris continued, "You are never to talk about folks like that again. Do you understand, John? Never repeat what you hear from adults. It wasn't yer concern anyway. Why did Mr. Gibbs spank you?"

"I kicked him."

Chris smirked and said, "That'll do it every time. I am going to give you the same two swats I gave Billy." When Chris saw panic in John's eyes, he said, "Listen to me. If you ever feel the need to fight, find one of The Seven or Mr. Gibbs and talk first. Alright?"

John nodded and Chris said, "Come here." Chris gave John two swats, and then he gave John a quick hug, reminded him to talk next time and sent him away with an admonishment to behave.

* * *

><p>"Well Gibbs, I'm sure he'll take you seriously next time he sees you." The two men chuckled and began walking to the <em>Clarion<em> for the second time that day.

Meanwhile, unknown to Gibbs, Jimmy had made his way to town with the intention of helping the criminal with the hurt arm.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. Any new name has been totally fabricated. **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about the weddings. Days in the fiction world are weeks in my real world. LOL! Also, I haven't forgotten about the Doctor Who strand of this story. It will come into play later.**

**Warning: Talk of spanking of an adult. **

"_Well Gibbs, I'm sure he'll take you seriously next time he sees you." The two men chuckled and began walking to the Clarion for the second time that day._

_Meanwhile, unknown to Gibbs, Jimmy had made his way to town with the intention of helping the criminal with the hurt arm._

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the <em>Clarion<em> with Chris. Chris introduced him to The Judge. Chris had already filled The Judge in on Gibbs and his family's dilemma.

"Judge, it is nice to meet you." Gibbs said with a firm handshake.

"Gibbs, I must say your situation has me very curious, but I have full trust in what Chris and Mary say. If they trust you, so do I. I am also a very good judge of character." The Judge said with a smile. "After all, I have trusted these rag tag rascals to protect this town. I haven't been wrong yet. Also, I am allowing him to marry my girl." The Judge said this while pointing to Chris and kissing Mary on the forehead. Chris had the good graces to blush a little. "I also trust him to be the father of my grandson."

"Talkin' about your grandson, Gibbs this is Billy. He is The Judge's grandson and Mary's son. You met him earlier. He was the one fightin' in the street." Chris said with a chuckle.

Billy walked up to Gibbs and timidly shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Gibbs."

"Good to meet you under better circumstances, young man." Gibbs smiled. Billy blushed. For some reason, he did not think he would want to try this man's patience either. Gibbs reminded him too much of Chris.

"Gibbs, Chris and I would be honored to share in your wedding ceremony. Are you sure you and Jenny want to do this?" Mary asked.

In typical Gibbs fashion, he said, "Wouldn't have asked if I minded."

"Then it is settled! When is this happy occasion? I must know, so I can walk my girl down the aisle." The Judge said with pride.

"The ceremony is in three days." Mary said.

"Why don't you and Mary come over for dinner tonight so the girls can discuss the wedding arrangements? Your wedding guests will be our guests because we cannot invite anyone that does not know about our true background. Judge, you and Billy come too so the family can meet you."

Everyone agreed to meet at the ranch that night.

* * *

><p>Gibbs decided to leave for home to let Jenny and Nettie know about the extra company for dinner. He also had some thinking to do. "If John's dad would have had someone like Jimmy to take care of him, he may still be alive. John may not be such a little bully today if he had his dad to keep him in check. His mom probably wouldn't be such a busy- body if she had a husband to keep her in line according to this time period's standards." He sighed and thought, "I think this can be done if Tony, Tim and I stand guard during the surgery, none of The Seven is present to watch the process and Ducky helps with the procedure. I guess I'll allow Jimmy to do it."<p>

As Gibbs was mounting his horse, he caught sight of Jimmy's in the livery stable. "Oh, he isn't doing what I think he is doing?" Gibbs muttered to himself and dismounted his horse. He was on a mission and Jimmy was going to be part of it.

* * *

><p>Tony and Tim had arrived in town to meet with Buck and Ezra for a little visit. Ezra and Tim had decided to watch over Buck and Tony. It seemed as though those two got in trouble every time they were together. After Tony's last altercation with the young woman in town, Gibbs had asked Tim to keep an eye on Tony when Tony went to town.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs saw the boys ride into town and called them over. "Boys, ride back out to the ranch. Tell Miz Nettie and Mom that we are having Chris, Mary, Billy and The Judge over for dinner tonight so the women can discuss the weddings. Then have Ducky ride back with you. Meet me at the clinic when the three of you get back. Let Ducky know he is needed to help Jimmy save that criminal's arm."<p>

Tony wanted to protest. He felt that his plans were interrupted. Although, when he heard the seriousness in Gibbs' voice, he decided to obey. He did not need any more of Dad's 'attention' at the moment.

Tim wanted to question his dad, but when he heard the frustration in Dad's voice Tim decided to wait and find out later.

"Yes, Dad." The boys said in unison, turned and left for the ranch.

* * *

><p>Gibbs angrily walked into the clinic to see Jimmy and Nathan examining the criminal. "James Gibbs!"<p>

Jimmy did not know Gibbs was in town and froze when he heard his name.

"Uh, Dad?" Jimmy squeaked.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from that criminal?"

Jimmy gulped and said, "Yes, Dad."

Gibbs leaned in and whispered menacingly in Jimmy's ear, "Wait until I get you home, young man. What I have given you in the past has been nothing more than a few love taps."

Jimmy's eyes widened, but he did not say anything.

Gibbs turned his attention to Nathan who was trying to pretend he couldn't hear anything. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on between father and son. "Nathan, in a little bit, Ducky will be here to help Jimmy save this criminal's arm. Will you be able to excuse us for a while? Any medical procedures need to be done without witnesses. We do not want to change the future."

Nathan nodded in relief and said, "I would love to know how you are going to do the operation, but I understand why I can't know. I'm glad you are allowing him to do this Gibbs. Thank you. What changed your mind?"

"I 'met' John Matthews." Gibbs said with a smirk. "He let on that his father died of the fever. I knew we could have saved him from that. So I decided to let Jimmy and Ducky try to help this man."

"Yer turnin' soft on us Gibbs?" Chris had stepped in to the clinic to check on the prisoner and had heard Gibbs' explanation.

Gibbs turned to see Chris leaning on the door frame with a small smile on his face.

Gibbs said with a smirk, "Yeah, well, keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, I couldn't let Ducky and Jimmy feel like their hands were tied when they could help."

Jimmy sat and listened to all the conversations without uttering a word. He thought, "No, Dad isn't going soft. I'll find that out later. Why didn't I just wait a little longer? If I had waited, I'd be able to do this operation without dreading a sore backside later. Me and my dedication to the medical field. I know I still would have done this regardless, but it would have been easier for me later."

Gibbs had taken notice of Jimmy's quiet demeanor and "filed" it for later.

* * *

><p>Soon, Ducky, Tony and Tim walked into the clinic. Ducky spoke first. "I see you have changed your mind about the operation, Jethro?"<p>

Gibbs nodded and spoke, "Tony, Tim and I will stake out the clinic while you and Jimmy operate. Nathan has agreed to leave while the arm is taken care of. No one is allowed inside during the surgery. If there is any trouble we will be outside to take care of it."

Everyone nodded. Chris spoke, "I had a feelin' you'd change yer mind, so I have the boys waitin' outside. We will all be situated in different places in case there is trouble."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and said, "Alright, let's get to it."

* * *

><p>While the surgery progressed, the two groups kept a watchful eye on the clinic. In a matter of an hour, there was a lone figure that approached the clinic.<p>

"My gut told me that there was someone else! This is why I wanted Jimmy to stay out of it." Gibbs told Chris through gritted teeth.

The stranger drew his gun and began sneaking onto the porch of the clinic. Chris yelled, "Hold it!" The man with his gun still drawn, quickly reached for the doorknob thinking he could get in the building anyway. This caused Chris to shoot him. Chris and Gibbs knew that if that man walked inside the clinic, Ducky and Jimmy would have been the hostages the man needed to get the rest of his gang released. The criminal fell to the ground, dead.

Gibbs knew that Jimmy and Ducky heard the shot. He quickly opened the door to make sure they were okay. After seeing that they were fine he said, "Finish what you are doing. We have it under control."

* * *

><p>The two groups remained on guard until the surgery was complete. Once Ducky gave the all clear and there was no more danger, Gibbs told Tony and Tim to be home in two hours. He wanted them to salvage some of their time in town. Gibbs, Chris and Nathan walked back into the clinic. Nathan was able to take over from there. Nathan soon realized that if the criminal stayed infection free, his arm would be saved.<p>

Gibbs turned to Chris and said, "See you at the ranch later."

"Sounds good, Gibbs."

Gibbs then asked, "Are you ready to go home Duck? I have a young man to 'tend to'. We have a matter of disobedience to address."

Jimmy gulped again, but almost passed out when Ducky added, "I would like you to also remind him in your 'tending to' that he could have been killed today by the unknown gunman."

"Oh, don't worry Duck; I've got much 'tending to' to do."

Chris slapped Jimmy on the back and chuckled, "Good luck, son!"

"Thanks, I'll need it." Jimmy muttered quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. Any new name has been totally fabricated. **

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Spanking of an adult. **

…_I have a young man to 'tend to'. We have a matter of disobedience to address."_

_Jimmy gulped again, but almost passed out when Ducky added, "I would like you to also remind him in your 'tending to' that he could have been killed today by the unknown gunman."_

"_Oh, Don't worry Duck, I've got much 'tending to' to do."_

_Chris slapped Jimmy on the back and chuckled, "Good luck, son!"_

"_Thanks, I'll need it." Jimmy muttered quietly._

Jimmy felt like the ride home was sheer torture. Not only was Gibbs quiet, but the scenery seemed to be passing by more quickly than usual. He felt like the ride used to take longer than that. Soon he could see the arch to the entrance of the ranch.

On the ride home, Ducky thought about the fact that Jimmy had come a long way from being that stuttering young man when Gibbs entered a room. He chuckled inwardly that the growth Jimmy was now experiencing would soon be the cause of more "growing pains".

Gibbs rode home thinking of Jimmy's quiet demeanor in the clinic. He knew his kids well enough to sense that the quietness was from the contemplation of the rules he broke and the fact that he put himself in danger. He saw that Jimmy knew he was in big trouble. Gibbs felt proud of Jimmy, but could never allow one of his kids to put themselves in danger. Gibbs sighed when the trio made their way under the arch.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs broke the silence, Jimmy's heart skipped a beat or two. "James, you will tend to our horses while Ducky and I go inside. Once you are done, you will wait for me in the woodshed." Gibbs needed to inform Jenny of what happened in town.<p>

When Jimmy heard his given name in a manner that left no room for argument, he replied, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>As the adults were sitting around drinking coffee, Gibbs explained what had transpired in town. By the end of the conversation, Jenny was livid with Jimmy. "What are you going to do, Jethro?" As if Jenny didn't already know what would happen.<p>

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said, "After he finishes with the horses, he is to meet me in the woodshed."

"Alright, when you are done, inform him that I said he is also grounded for two weeks. In those two weeks, he is in charge of all the horses' care, including mucking the stalls." Jenny knew Jimmy hated that part.

"Jen, you are a woman after my own heart." Gibbs chuckled.

Jenny followed Gibbs to the door and said while hugging him, "Make sure he knows we are proud of the 'stand' he took. What we won't tolerate is the danger he put himself in."

"Oh, don't worry; he'll know when I am done. He will also be taking more of a 'stand' when he won't be able to sit for a while." Gibbs said this with a smirk while the other just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jimmy had finished caring for the three horses and was nervously making his way to what he felt like was his final journey. He had been in the shed for ten minutes when he decided to stand in one of the corners. Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs walked in and smiled at the fact that Jimmy had punished himself. Gibbs took a seat on the bench he had already used when he needed to discipline his kids and said, "James, come here." He pointed to the spot in front of him.<p>

Jimmy slowly made his way to the spot Gibbs pointed to, but kept his eyes down. "Eyes up James." Gibbs said firmly.

Jimmy looked up and saw compassion, but disappointment in Gibbs' eyes. He did not see anger, though.

All Gibbs said was, "Explain."

Jimmy began nervously, "Dad, I-I-I couldn't let the criminal lose his arm. I knew I could save it. Even though he may be facing a hanging, I-I still couldn't let him go through that."

"Jimmy, I am proud of you for having convictions and upholding them. You have made me see that you are growing and you can take initiative when needed." Jimmy was happy to hear his nickname and the fact that he made Gibbs proud until Gibbs' next statement. "Nevertheless, you disobeyed me and put yourself in danger."

Jimmy's eyes widened at that thought. To Gibbs, those are two of a wide range of rules he will never tolerate being broken.

"You should have known, through the years you have worked with me, that I have a reason for everything I do or say. Where you are concerned, anything I command is to keep you safe, not cause you to feel that you are not being heard. I heard you Jimmy. I just had a gut feeling that it would not be safe."

Jimmy nodded in understanding as Gibbs spoke. The more the conversation progressed, the more trouble he realized he was in. Gibbs' number one priority was to keep him safe. Gibbs really did love him.

"You still don't think that you are one of the family?" That was more of statement than a question. "I ought to take you across my knee right now just for thinking that."

Jimmy blushed.

Gibbs saw that he was right about Jimmy when he observed the blush that was running from Jimmy's neck to his face. "Son, you are as much a part of this family as everyone else. I will paddle your backside if I ever get the feeling or you ever allude to thinking that again. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs said this in firmness, not anger.

Jimmy said with a proud smile, "Yes, Dad."

"Do you understand why I am about to paddle you now?"

"Yes, Dad." Jimmy knew that by the raised eyebrow, Gibbs was waiting for a recap from him. "I should have trusted you enough to wait. I should have known that if there was a way to be safe and perform the surgery, you would have allowed me."

Gibbs nodded in agreement and continued, "I think you understand. When we are done here, Mom has your other punishment."

Gibbs chuckled when Jimmy groaned, " She was very upset with you about putting yourself in danger. You will muck out the stalls every morning and every night for two weeks. You will do this for everyone's horses. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

Gibbs crooked his finger and said, "Okay, let's get this over with. The first part will be done with my hand. It will be for the disobedience. The second part will be with the paddle for the fact that you put yourself in danger. All will be done on the bare because you scared and worried all of us so much. Drop your jeans."

Jimmy gulped again and thought, "Man, when I go into something, I go big." He would have laughed at himself if it were not for the fact that he was about to get his backside scorched.

Gibbs pulled Jimmy across his knee. Once there, Gibbs bared Jimmy's backside. He had waited to pull the boxers down after Jimmy was across his knee to preserve his modesty as much as possible. The idea of the bare backside was never to embarrass the recipient, but to have the ability to get the point across adequately and to make sure to the one doling out the chastisement how far to safely take the punishment.

Gibbs held Jimmy tightly by the waist and began the hand spanking immediately with rapid-fire smacks. **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

Jimmy began crying almost immediately. He had no time to catch his breath. He now knew just how much Gibbs was against disobedience. After the first few smacks, Jimmy began kicking. After one hard smack and an admonishment to keep still, Jimmy fell limp and sobbed. **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!** Gibbs then hardened his heart as he thought about the next part and how Jimmy could have been killed today and no one would have known until it was too late. He stopped the hand spanking and picked up the paddle. Gibbs did not speak, the paddle was going to do that.

**Swat! **When Jimmy felt the first swat, he swore he would never again disobey Gibbs or put himself in danger. **Swat! Swat! Swat! "**Please D-d-dad. I'll never do something like this again." **Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! **Gibbs knew Jimmy meant it. He knew Jimmy would probably never do anything like this again, willingly. **Swat! Swat! **

Jimmy was beside himself. He was sobbing so hard that he was having a hard time catching his breath. He had not noticed that Gibbs had stopped the paddling until he felt his boxers being pulled up. He was still across Gibbs' knee, but Gibbs was rubbing his back and saying, "Breath, Jimmy. It's over. Breath. That's it."

When Jimmy was able, Gibbs helped him up. Jimmy pulled his own jeans up and began crying again when he not only felt the material on his sore backside, but also when Gibbs pulled him into a hug and said, "I love as one of my own, Jimmy. As much as I love the rest of this family. You are my family. Never forget that." Jimmy composed himself quickly and smiled.

Rubbing his backside, Jimmy said with a little bit of mischief in his voice, "I love you too, Dad. I feel your love too."

Gibbs chuckled and slapped Jimmy on the back. "Sometimes love hurts, Jimmy. Sometimes love hurts. Let's go show Ducky and Mom that you are still with us. Make sure Mom knows you have accepted her punishment." Jimmy thought, "Yeah, like I have a choice." Of course, he didn't say it out loud.

Father and son walked out of the woodshed and toward the house together.

* * *

><p>Tim and Tony returned home from their time in town claiming that there was no misbehavior when asked if Tony behaved. Gibbs thought, "That sounds a bit unusual." His gut activated again, but he brushed it off and thought, "I'll find out eventually."<p>

* * *

><p>Later, the Gibbs family's guests arrived for dinner. Gibbs introduced his family to Judge Travis and Billy. After the introductions were made, the women went to the kitchen to discuss wedding plans while Abby and Ziva helped Nettie prepare dinner. The girls were still punished, but they took part in the planning.<p>

Jimmy settled into his punishment and was about to make his way to muck his first stalls alone when Billy asked Chris politely if he could go out with Jimmy. Chris said, "It is fine with me if you behave and Gibbs says it is alright. Ask him nicely."

Billy nervously asked Gibbs if he could go out with Jimmy. Gibbs sat and pulled Billy in front of him. "I have no problem with you going out and brushing a horse while Jimmy does his chores. He is punished, so do not help him muck the stalls. Okay?"

Billy answered, "Yes, sir." He seemed extremely nervous around Gibbs.

"Billy, you don't have to be nervous around me as long as you are behaving. Alright?"

Billy answered, "Yes, sir." This time Gibbs could tell that Billy had relaxed some.

"Good boy." Gibbs said as he ruffled Billy's hair. "Be careful around the horses."

Billy answered, "Yes, sir." He then walked out to the stalls with Jimmy. The men chuckled at the sight between Gibbs and Billy.

Chris then said referring to Gibbs, "Well Gibbs, it looks like we have another much respected man in this community."

"He is a good boy. If you ever need someone to watch over him, we have plenty of family here that can accommodate you."

"We may take you up on that one day. If you ever do so, we will expect you to treat him as yer own if he misbehaves."

"I am honored that you trust us that much."

"I am a good judge of character too, Gibbs."

* * *

><p>As the night progressed with dinner, much fellowship and finalization of the wedding plans, the group said their "good-nights". Everyone was to meet at the ranch Saturday morning for the ceremonies.<p>

**TBC … Chapter 5 will begin with Saturday and the actual weddings. **


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. Any new name has been totally fabricated. I saw Chris' middle as James in other places. I am not sure if it is accurate, but for the sake of the story, I used it. Also, Judge Travis' first name is spelled three different ways depending on the site, so I chose Orrin. Once again, I needed to choose one.**

**Chapter 5**

**And now…..The Weddings!**

**Warning: Talk of spanking and a swat. **

_As the night progressed with dinner, much fellowship and finalization of the wedding plans, the group said their good nights. Everyone was to meet at the ranch Saturday morning for the ceremonies._

Everyone could feel the excitement in the air when Friday night arrived. The girls had just finished in the kitchen and followed Jenny to her room. They began talking about their attire for the wedding the next day. Soon they were asking Jenny questions about the wedding.

"Mom, are you excited?" Abby asked.

"I'm excited and nervous." Jenny responded.

"Are you happy?" Ziva asked.

"I am happier than I have ever been. I am with my family and I am about to marry the most wonderful, loving, protective, bossy and stubborn man in this century! I love him so much." Jenny chuckled. "Don't tell Dad I said that. He'll think I went soft on him. I am still the director, you know."

Gibbs walked by Jenny's room and heard the giggles. He was glad to hear the girls so happy.

* * *

><p>Gibbs soon joined the boys and Ducky in the den.<p>

"Dad, are you ready to get tied down again? How many times will this be now?" Tony began ribbing Gibbs.

"Anthony, don't make me come over there." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

Tony squirmed in his seat. He remembered the "talk" he and Gibbs had about jokes at his parents' expense. "Sorry Dad."

"Are you happy Dad?" Tim asked.

"I am boys. I am." Gibbs responded with a grin.

"I'm happy for you Dad." Jimmy smiled and squirmed in his seat. He was still feeling the effects of Gibbs' attention.

"Thanks Jimmy. You okay over there?" Gibbs had noticed Jimmy squirming.

"I'll live Dad. I'm just glad it is over. Too bad the criminal was sentenced to hard labor. It is kind of ironic. We fix his arm so he can work for the rest of his life in prison."

"It is justice, my dear James." Ducky proclaimed.

"Well, I believe it is time to go to bed guys. We have a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs approached Jenny's room he said the same to the girls.<p>

"Awwww, Dad. We were having fun with Mom." Abby began to whine.

"Abigail would you like me to treat you like the six year old you sound like?" Gibbs asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

Abby stubbornly began to protest when Ziva cut her off, began pulling her out of the room and said, "Abby, maybe Mom and Dad need a little time together before tomorrow.

Romance won over Abby's stubbornness and she said with a sigh, "Okay, see you in the morning."

As Ziva walked out, Gibbs kissed her forehead and said, "Thanks for running interference." Ziva smiled and walked out.

Abby anxiously awaited her goodnight kiss. Gibbs turned to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead too. While he had her in a goodnight hug, he gave her backside a hard swat. Abby looked up at Gibbs in surprise and he said, "Thank your sister. This could have ended in a much worse manner. Don't argue with me."

Abby looked sheepishly at Gibbs while rubbing her backside. Abby smiled when Gibbs kissed her forehead again. She then said, "Okay, Dad. Goodnight."

Gibbs and Jenny talked for a while. Of course, they began passionately kissing.

Taking the opportunity that Mom and Dad were busy, the kids nervously sneaked out of the house.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jenny soon decided to call it a night before things got too heated between them.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, The Seven, Judge Travis, Nettie and Mary were visiting at Mary's home above the <em>Clarion<em>. Billy had been sent to bed earlier. It had been decided that Nettie would stay the night with Mary to help her the next morning with the wedding preparations before they headed out to the Gibbs Ranch. Abby and Ziva had been well trained in their punishment to prepare breakfast for the Gibbs family by Nettie. Nettie felt confident that all would be well with Gibbs.

Everyone said their goodbyes from Mary's home with the promise they would meet again tomorrow morning at the ranch. Chris had found a substitute at the jail for The Seven's absence. All was well.

What almost everyone was unaware of was that Nettie had planned to meet Gibbs' kids, Buck, Vin and JD at Chris' small ranch home. They were to decorate Chris' home quickly for Chris and Mary's honeymoon night and then they were going to do the same for Gibbs and Jenny. Nettie had a small home that had been closed up for the stay with Gibbs and his family. She had gone a couple of days before and uncovered the furniture and freshened things up. This was where Gibbs and Jenny would spend their first night together.

Gibbs knew, of course. He had made Nettie promise not to tell the kids he knew. He decided to have a little fun with them later. Of course Nettie threatened Gibbs with her wooden spoon if he even so much as swatted one of them for helping with the decorations. With a blush and a chuckle, Gibbs had said, "I won't Miz Nettie, but a dad has to have a little fun sometimes." Gibbs was glad that it was a full moon and that the boys were going.

Both homes were soon decorated and everyone returned home in time to get enough sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls fixed breakfast and started decorating the living room.<p>

Soon, Chris' wedding party began arriving. Then Mary, Jenny, Nettie, Abby and Ziva met in Jenny's room to get ready. The men stayed in the den and finished their preparations.

Since this was a simple gathering, no one matched in attire. Mary and Jenny had bought more extravagant dresses than Abby and Ziva because it was their wedding. Their dresses were beautifully adorned with pearls and lace where Abby and Ziva had gorgeous dresses without the adornments. Nettie, being the oldest, had enough possessions on hand for the "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" and was quite willing to loan her things. Nettie was dressed in something simple, but nice.

Mary had chosen a teal green dress and Jenny a royal blue. Soon there was a knock on the door and when the all clear was given, Ducky and Judge Travis walked in. The two men looked at their girls with pride and joy. "Judge Travis, nice to see you again." Jenny cordially said.

"Please call me Orrin. We are all extended family now."

Jenny nodded and smiled.

Ducky was still standing in awe of how beautiful the young woman was he now came to see as his daughter and with pride said, "Jennifer, you are beautiful. I am honored to have been chosen to escort you into the new chapter of your life. Are you ready?"

With tears in her eyes, Jenny said, "Yes." Jenny was glad to have Ducky as a father figure. She had missed out on so much with her own dad.

In the meantime, Orrin was having the same conversation with Mary. Mary had come to see Orrin as a father a long time ago. A father-in-law usually became a father to a daughter-in-law in this time period.

It had been decided that Orrin would walk Mary down the aisle and Ducky would do the same with Jenny. Josiah was going to perform the ceremony. Josiah was also honored by his part in the weddings. Ezra played the piano for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Chris patted Gibbs on the back and asked, "You ready partner?"<p>

Gibbs responded, "As I'll ever be Chris. What about you?"

"I'm the happiest I've been since Sarah and Adam. Mary and Billy cannot replace them, but I love them just as much." Chris said with misty eyes.

It was a funny sight to see that everyone was part of the wedding. There was no one sitting in the audience because there was no real audience. Of course everyone had gotten dressed at the ranch so no one suspected anything in town. The men were all in dark suits. Gibbs chuckled at the sight of Vin. He was in a suit. It was unusual to see him in anything but tracking clothing.

When the music began, the boys were already waiting at the "altar" for the girls. Gibbs looked around at his boys and realized how proud he was of them. When the girls came down the staircase Gibbs' eyes watered with pride and love at the sight.

Soon, the wedding march began. Since it was Gibbs' ranch house, it was decided that Jenny and Ducky would walk down the stairs first. When Gibbs saw Jenny in her royal blue dress and her red hair flowing in curls around her face his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. Ducky dropped her off at the altar to Gibbs. Ducky kissed Jenny on the cheek and placed Jenny's hand in Gibbs' hand. Jenny was smiling and crying at the same time.

Then, Chris held his breath as he watched Mary come down the stairs with Orrin. He was captivated by her teal green dress and flowing blonde hair. Orrin did the same as Ducky and then everyone turned to Josiah to begin the ceremony.

Josiah recited the traditional wedding speech which included phrases like, "we are gathered in the sight of God," "until death do us part" and "in sickness and in health." When Josiah got to the part about "honor and obey," Mary and Jenny showed a little frustration, but repeated it anyway. Chris and Gibbs chuckled at that. Billy gave the rings when they were called for. Soon everyone heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together today, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

After Gibbs and Chris kissed their brides, Josiah said, "May I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Mr. and Mrs. Christopher James Larabee." Everyone cried, cheered, hugged, congratulated and shook hands.

Chris and Gibbs showed signs of relief. It was over.

* * *

><p>Nettie and the girls had prepared the food they could ahead of time. The reception began and everyone fellowshipped. The participants took turns getting into more comfortable clothing.<p>

At one point at the reception, Chris patted Gibbs on the back and said, "You sure do have yer hands full with those kids. This last stunt was unbelievable."

Gibbs' gut began to churn again when he remembered his thoughts about the boys on their return from town after the incident with Jimmy. _**The boys had **__**claimed that there was no misbehavior when asked if Tony behaved. I thought, "That sounds a bit unusual." My gut had activated again, but I brushed it off and thought, "I'll find out eventually." **_

"Wait, what happened? What did Tony do this time?" Gibbs was getting more and more agitated.

"You don't know?" Chris was surprised.

Gibbs shook his head no and Chris continued. "It wasn't Tony. It was Tim."

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock.

"It seems as though Tim and Ezra decided to begin a card game. Ezra is a card sharp. Tim felt he could beat Ezra usin' his smarts. Another man came in and challenged them. One thing led to another and the man accused Ezra and Tim of cheatin'. Instead of lettin' the man have the money, Tim decided to argue. He said it was somethin' about principle. The man went to pull his gun, but Ezra was too fast for him and the man was shot dead. Tim was pretty shaken about it. You need to teach Tim that the principle of things will only get him killed in this time period. The only thing Tony did wrong was not tell you."

Gibbs was livid. He decided to count to ten. As he was counting Gibbs thought, "Tim could have been killed. Tony could have been killed in the crossfire. To think I sent Tim to keep Tony out of trouble!" He decided to count to fifty.

Tim noticed Gibbs and Chris talking and nervously asked Tony, "Do you think Gibbs knows now?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will find out soon. He is coming this way." Tony swallowed.

Gibbs motioned the two over and whispered through gritted teeth, "Just wait until I get home from my honeymoon. I'd take care of it now, but I refuse to spoil Mom's day. Do not go anywhere tomorrow."

Tim and Tony nodded grimly. Tim knew that he was not only in trouble for what he did, but for the lie of omission. Tony knew he was in trouble for the lie of omission.

* * *

><p>When it was time for the married couples to leave for their honeymoons, everyone said their goodbyes. It had been decided that Billy would stay for the night at the Gibbs ranch.<p>

Chris hugged Billy. Billy asked sheepishly, "Can I call you Pa now? Momma said it was okay."

"I'd be proud for you to call me, Pa." Then Chris' demeanor turned serious and he commanded, "Now young man, as your Pa, I am remindin' you to behave. Mr. Ducky and Miz Nettie have me and yer momma's permission to spank you if they need to. If you misbehave in any way, I promise you the first thing I'll give you tomorrow after a hug is a good spankin'."

Billy swallowed and said, "I'll be good, Pa. I promise."

"I know you will. You are a good boy." Chris said and hugged Billy again.

Gibbs admonished his crew to behave or else.

* * *

><p>Both couples left for their honeymoons. At the fork in the road the couples separated and soon reached their destinations.<p>

Gibbs and Jenny walked in to Nettie's cabin and Jenny was taken aback by the decorations in the room. There was a tub in the middle of the room and candles everywhere waiting for someone to light them. The room smelled of lavender.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chris and Mary had arrived at Chris' home and walked into much the same scenario. Chris explained that some of the seven and Gibbs' kids had decorated.<p>

"We'll have to thank them." Mary said.

"Well, I'll save my thank you for later. Right now I have more important things to do." Chris said with grin. This caused Mary to blush a little. Then Chris took her into his arms and they kissed passionately...

* * *

><p>In the other cabin, Gibbs chuckled and said, "The kids did this last night with the help of Miz Nettie and some of the seven. They think I don't know they sneaked out. I'll get them later."<p>

When Jenny began to defend the kids against Gibbs' wrath, he explained that he had promised Nettie he'd only make them squirm.

"Jethro, you are bad."

"Well, Jen, how about we find out just how bad I really can be?" Gibbs asked mischievously...

* * *

><p><strong>The end … for now. I am leaving the early evening, during the night and the next morning before the couples leave for home to your imagination…. <strong>

**Thank you for staying with this series, all of the alerts, favorites and reviews. It is always an honor to have you read my stories.  
><strong>

**Please stay tuned for #5 in the series -**_** Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments.**_


End file.
